The Day It Finally Happened
by MelodiousStarfire
Summary: Takes place after ch. 152 (manga spoiler)! Warning: smut with plot. Hak and Yona are training when her energy maxes out on her. Hak just wants to help her recover ;) Sorry the first three chapters are so short! I'm looking to explore more Hak/Yona in the future. There really isn't enough smut for this manga heheh
1. Training

"Yaaaaaah!" Yona yelled in frustration as she tried to hit Hak with her wooden blade. He'd been babying her less and less lately, and she couldn't seem to reach him in any of their sparring matches as of late. It was frustrating.  
"Aw, c'mon Princess! You can do better than that!" Hak dodged easily and swung his own wooden sword at her back shoulder as she passed him. He knew she'd be able to deflect it, but he wanted to keep her on her toes, anyway. _Wham!_ Yup, she pivoted instantly and blocked it beautifully.  
"Good girl. Now come at me."  
Panting with the effort of the last two and a half hours, Yona readjusted her grip on the hilt of her sword. She took a deep breath and tried to attack from below this time- _Wham!_ Hak saw it coming and blocked it once more. _It's no use- I can't beat the Thunder Beast…_ Yona was tiring out, and Hak could tell if they didn't stop soon, she might actually faint from overexerting herself.

"Again," Hak said. She was getting so much better with the sword- they just needed to get her stamina up a bit. Looking him straight in the eye, Yona took one step towards Hak and gasped as her leg buckled underneath her. Hak caught her around the waist before her knees hit the dirt.  
"I gotcha, I gotcha. Are you alright, Princess?" Hak kneeled to the ground with his arms still around her, letting her rest on his lap instead of on the dirt. He couldn't help but notice that she was light as a feather, yet had curves that he was pretty sure weren't there a few months ago. Her body had developed since they fled the castle. Yona leaned her face into his hard chest and nodded, too worn out for words.  
"You're getting so strong, you know that? It's amazing." Hak took this opportunity to plant a quick kiss on the top of her head before picking her up in his arms. "Let's head back to camp- I bet Yoon will have made something to eat by now."

Jae-Ha was the first to notice the pair return to camp. "Geez, Thunder Beast, what did you do to Yona Dear?!" Hak lifted an eyebrow and glared toward the Green Dragon as he ran up to them. Zeno had already caught up to them with a flask of water and was holding it to Yona's lips as Hak continued to carry her toward the tent she normally slept in. "She's training hard and needs to rest and get some meat and water in her, that's all." Yoon brought over two bowls of the pigeon stew he'd made and passed both to Hak. "Here, make sure she eats all of this. You too, Dark Dragon. We can't have either of you passing out on us. When you're finished, bring me the bowls and I'll give you some herbs that will make her feel better. Everyone! Let's leave them! They both need rest!" Yoon shooed away all of the Dragons one by one, and closed the flap of the tent behind him, leaving the Dark Dragon and his master all alone.

"Princess, here, let me feed you-" He shifted Yona so her back was leaning against his chest. He winced as he saw the stiffness in her movements. She smiled up at him and accepted his help, content to have his arms around her forever.

Outside the tent, Yoon and the Four Dragons were getting ready to bathe. They'd just come across a lovely river, and it had been several days since any of them had had washed themselves properly. Shin-ah, Ao, and Zeno would go first, and when they got back, they'd stand guard while Yoon and Kija took their turn. Yoon was busy grinding something in his poultice for Yona right now, anyway.

Twenty minutes passed before the Yellow and Blue Dragons returned from their bath. "How is Yona?" Zeno had just reached the edge of camp with Shin-ah as he called over. Hak appeared next to Yoon with the empty bowls and cringed slightly as he admitted to the group, "She'll be okay…She's just…overworked. She's tired and sore more than anything else. It's a good thing we have a few days to recover." Yoon stood up and handed Hak a small pot of the stuff he'd been grinding up. "Here. This is oil mixed with lavender- it'll help relax her if you rub it into whatever sore muscles she has. Or I can do it, if it makes you uncomfor-"

"I'll do it."Hak removed the lid and sniffed lightly at the contents. It smelled nice. He replaced the lid and hoped the others did not notice the tiny tremble in his voice when he had spoken. Hak trusted Yoon- he was the one with the most medical knowledge, aside from himself, but he wanted to be the one to soothe away Yona's pain. It was his fault she was feeling fatigued in the first place.  
Yoon nodded, seeming to understand where Hak's thoughts were coming from. "Okay then. Make sure she drinks lots of water afterward, too. Jae-Ha and I are going to bathe now, so it'll just be Zeno and Shin-ah for a bit. You shouldn't be interrupted. Whenever either of you have the strength, maybe a bath would be a good idea for you, too." With that, Soon picked up his towel and draped it over his neck as he grabbed Jae-Ha and steered him toward the path leading to the river. Hak blushed and without another word, turned on his heel and headed straight back for Yona's tent.

The sound of deep breathing greeted him as he quietly pushed open the tent flap and sat down beside his Princess.  
"Hey there. I have something for you from Yoon." He leaned down to let her see the contents of the pot.  
"What is it? Do I drink it?" Yona lifted her head up from her mat, and Hak admired the way the blankets shifted and clung to her silhouette.  
"Hmm-? Oh, no. No, you rub it into your muscles when you're sore. Massaging it in will help soothe the aching. I was going to do it for you Princess, but- I- ah… That is, if you don't want—" Hak was getting flustered and _why_ was it so hard for him to think about his hands caressing, savoring, massaging her body… He just wanted to make her feel better, this wasn't supposed to be about him or his comfort level. What was the matter with him? His thoughts were cut off by a small hand gripping his wrist, slender fingers daring to trace the palm of his hand. He looked down to see her looking up at him with the most intriguing look… _Admiration? Fear? Love? No. Trust. That's what that look is. Trust._ Hak breathed a sigh of relief and took a deep breath, bracing himself for his next words: "I'd be happy to do it, if you're okay with that…?" He heard no objection, only felt her fingers intertwine with his. His heart melted and he steeled himself: "I need you to remove your clothing so I can properly rub this oil in. I don't have to see anything! Just… Keep a blanket over yourself to protect your…modesty." Hak was starting to turn red once more, but Yona, though her eyes widened, didn't look surprised by this information. _Of course she's had servants massage her before- She's the princess! This is nothing new to her._ Hak turned to face the wall of the tent to let her undress and get situated. In a few moments, he heard her soft voice behind him.  
"Thank you, Hak. I'm ready." He turned around and- gods above, she was gorgeous. She was lying face down and had covered her lower region with a folded blanket. She wasn't really showing anything, but there was still so much skin bared to him. He was almost panting at the thought. She was totally bare under the blanket, and there she was, so relaxed and calm. _She trusts you, Hak. Don't fuck this up._ He let out a huge breath he didn't know he'd been holding and dipped his right hand into the pot… "Just tell me where it hurts, Princess."


	2. Finally

Great… "Everywhere" had been her reply when he'd asked her where she was sore… She was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. Shaking his head and pushing down the urge to smirk, he drizzled a small amount of oil onto the center of her back, and then… He was touching her bare skin. He pressed into her as hard as he dared, willing the tension to go away. He lightly grazed his hands everywhere he could reach to get her accustomed to his touch. After he let his fingers whisper over every inch of her revealed skin, he shifted his concentration and worked, knot by knot, from her right shoulder down to the tips of his fingers, smiling with each of her contented sighs. He poured a few drops of oil into his hands and started to work on the left shoulder. "You can go harder you know. I won't break." Yona shifted her head to face him again and smiled up at him with her big, amethyst eyes. Hak nodded, and some tiny voice in him wished she'd say those words to him in another context…But he couldn't let his mind go there! He just wanted her to feel relaxed. Nodding once more, he dug into a knot above the back of her elbow with a little more pressure. Yona gasped at the new pressure, then moaned as he worked the knot away. He flushed bright red at the sounds she was making, and tried very, very hard not to remember she was naked underneath the blankets as he adjusted his position to access her legs easier.  
"Mmm, thank you Hak." Yona sighed as his ministrations reached her hamstrings. She noted his ragged breathing and totally understood what he might be feeling, especially since he just confessed his feelings to her the other week…  
"Not a problem, Princess. Are you feeling okay?" His hands never stopped rubbing her legs, pressing into the sore muscles, kneading them, commanding the ache to leave, willing his princess to feel better.  
"I'm feeling wonderful. Though…Hak, you've been working on me for a while and you were sparring too… are you alright?" Yona shifted a bit so she could see his face and the blanket moved _oh-so-slightly_ , causing Hak to jump and readjust it instantly. Two inches either way, and he'd see _everything_. Not that he'd mind, of course…  
"Ah! Yes, I'm always alright when you're near. I'm glad I can serve you." Hak noticed her eyes on him and he bowed his head.  
Yona beamed at him and nodded her head. She seemed to still her breath as she squared her shoulders, propped herself up on her arms, and said, "I'm glad. And if that's the case… I'm sore here, too." With that, she flipped herself onto her back expertly— the blanket stayed in place, so her nether regions were covered, but her top half of her body… She was naked. _She's naked_. That thought just kept repeating itself over and over in his mind. Hak didn't dare to breathe. He didn't dare to look where she was gesturing to. When she flipped over, he noted there was a small freckle on her left thigh and decided that was the most interesting thing in the world. He'd just stare at this spot the rest of his life, or until she covered herself up. _What in the name of hell is she doing? Is this a payback for the 'jokes' I've played on her?_ He was excited, and terrified, and confused, and excited, and _really_ terrified, and—

"Hak."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it was calm and steady. Hak blinked once.  
Twice.  
He took a deep breath through his nose to try to steady himself as he met her gaze as she continued. "I trust you. I know you, and you know me. I'm sorry it took me so long to recognize my feelings for you. I'm sorry you felt the need to confess your own feelings under such pressure last week. Every day, I entrust you with my life, my body, my wellbeing…I want…" She trailed off, not quite sure how to continue.  
"Princess… What are you asking of me?" He genuinely did not know, and he was scared to look away from that very intriguing freckle. He wasn't sure, but it sounded like the Princess had feelings for him, too. He took a deep breath and tried to quiet his racing mind. "I am selfish…To have your hands on me and be unable to touch you… I just. I want to see your face. I want to touch you." She was on the verge of tears, frustrated at her lack of willpower.  
"I am yours to do with as you wish, Princess. Touch me as you please." He bowed his head as he heard the words escape his lips. He froze, worried she'd been offended. He didn't realize it till now, but his hands had somehow glued themselves to the top of her thighs when she had flipped around. His fingers were skirting the edge of the cloth covering her sex… He noticed Yona breathe a sigh of relief at his response and he stole the briefest of glances at her bare chest… _I will be beheaded for this for sure_ , he thought. He flicked his eyes back down and continued kneading her leg muscles, deciding it was safer to stare at her legs than to glance anywhere near her currently exposed chest. He felt Yona shift again and suddenly she was sitting up with her legs stretched straight out in front of her. He felt something comb its way through his black hair and briefly registered the sensation before realising… _My hair. She's running her fingers… through my hair_. It had an oddly calming effect, and he allowed his gaze to trail up her legs, up her smooth stomach, between her breasts, up her slender neck, her pink lips, her cute nose until… Her eyes.  
"You're beautiful." He didn't mean to say it, it just sort of slipped out. He was still kneeling at her side, hands still on her thighs, covered in oil…  
"I love you Hak," she confessed, and with that, she pulled his head firmly towards her own to capture his lips in a heated kiss.

Oily hands be damned, he was going to take this opportunity and make the most of it! He felt his hands leave her legs as if they were moving of their own accord, and he felt them tangle in her hair, cradling her head. He'd been dreaming about this moment for so long, and now with it finally becoming a reality… He couldn't believe it. Her lips crashed into his own, and she was not shy about asking for what she wanted. Her tongue traced his lips, requesting access, and Hak eagerly obliged. He found it thrilling that his Princess was leading the kiss. She wanted this just as much as he did…  
Hak quickly came out of his reverie as Yona moved closer to him. She was now on her knees, leaning into him and struggling with the sash tied around his waist. _Oh my god, I'm dead_. Hak saw the towel that had been covering her slip down to the tent floor. _Honestly, if her hands weren't on my waist, I'd probably fall over…I've got to pull it together._ Hak let go of Yona's hair and grabbed the edge of the sash without breaking their kiss. One tug and it fell away— Yona wasted no time as she shrugged off Hak's overcoat and inner robes, leaving his chest bare to her.  
"I love seeing you, Hak. I love feeling your skin," she whispered as she ran her hands across his chiseled muscles. She ran her hands up his muscular arms, down his pecs, over his rock hard abs, and straight down to his rock hard- "Ah, Princess! There's no need to push yourself." Hak grabbed her hand before she could grab anything else. Disappointed and a little confused, Yona unglued her lips from his neck so she could look him in the face. "I thought… you loved me? Do you not want me? Why—?" Hak grimaced as Yona's face reflected her tumultuous emotions.  
"Princess…" He shook his head and took her hands in his as he kissed them. He continued. "Yona. I adore you. I live for you. Of _course_ I want you. Of _course_ I love you. But, you're a princess, and I'm your guard. I'm sworn to protect you. know my place. As much as I want you, I don't want this decision to be made in haste." Yona giggled slightly and nodded her understanding. "Oh I know! I've been thinking about it since the first day you told me how you felt. Why do you think Yoon suggested you come to me to massage my muscles? It was my idea- not the passing out part, of course, but the massage? Absolutely my idea. You say you love me, Hak." Fingers still entwined, Yona took the opportunity to kiss Hak's hands this time. She looked up and placed his hands on her breasts.  
"Now, show me."

Hak somehow managed to maintain his cool. He left one hand right where Yona placed it and used the other to take her waist and hoist her up onto his lap. They both breathed a sigh of contentment as Yona took advantage of her new position and ground her hips against his still covered member. Hak pinched her nipple as he started to kiss her neck, and Yona's sounds were driving him absolutely wild. Curious, he bit her neck, just enough to pinch a little, and Yona moaned once more. _Hmm, so she likes it a little rough? That's good to know._ He went in to suck at her neck once more but was caught off guard as Yona freed his cock from his pants and began pumping up and down. Hak groaned and let his head fall back for a second before she tugged his head down firmly but gently. "I want you to see me when I do this." She gave him a quick peck and crawled backwards off of his lap.  
"Princess, what are you—"  
And suddenly her lips were around his cock and Hak lost all coherency. She let her tongue swirl around the head of his stiffened member and hummed her appreciation when she tasted his precum. Hak groaned again and let his hands tangle in her crimson hair. Taking this as a sign of approval, she carried on with her ministrations, enjoying every grunt from Hak's lips as she bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically. She took him in as far as he would go and slowly let him slide back out of her mouth, sucking as she did so. Before she knew it, she was being pushed back and a fully naked Hak was hovering over her, peppering her with kisses everywhere he could reach. Her lips, her neck, her breasts, her toned stomach… He got lower and lower until he reached her sex. She'd been sitting on his lap earlier and he saw the wet mark from her arousal on his pants, but Hak still couldn't believe how wet she was. "Gods, you are _dripping_ , my love." He paused briefly, unsure if he was allowed to call her that, but when he wasn't scolded for it, he continued. "You are beautiful." He pushed her knees up as he got on his chest and latched his mouth onto her sex. He licked all the way up her pussy and focused on her clit. He'd heard in his village that this was the most sensitive spot on a woman's body, and oh _man_ , it looked like his clan members were right. Yona's hips bucked in surprise and she gasped out his name. He merely smirked and continued to lick her clit. His tongue made soft, circular movements at first, then rapid flicking movements. When it seemed like Yona could take no more, he thrust a finger into her as far as it would go. She was close, but not quite there. She was sweating and trying her best not to buck into him. He stilled her hips with one hand as he added a second finger into her drenched pussy, pumping in and out, in and out. He made sure he maintained a steady rhythm with his fingers and his tongue. "M…more, please. Please, Hak." Hak quirked an eyebrow. She was so tiny, but it appeared she could handle a lot. _That will come in handy later…_ thought Hak as he removed his fingers. Yona whimpered at the loss of his touch. He took the opportunity to lick her juices off his fingers before licking between her folds. He thrust his tongue into her and began eating her out in earnest. Yona squealed, enjoying every sensation, loving his every move. Hak saw her eyes close in bliss, and he moved his tongue back up to her clit, relentlessly sucking and licking. He knew she was close. He thrust three fingers into her and pumped away rapidly. That did it. Yona screamed Hak's name as she came undone. He decided it was his favorite sound in the whole world and savored the way she pulsed around him.  
"That was better than _any_ meal I've ever had at the palace." Hak grinned as he licked his fingers once more, entrancing her. She captured his hand with her own and brought his hand to her mouth… She licked his fingers one by one, and suddenly Hak was intensely aware that he'd not finished yet. As if reading his thoughts, Yona looked down. She pressed against his chest firmly, wordlessly encouraging him to allow her to get up. He sat down and Yona was instantly sucking him off. She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock before swirling it around his head. The taste of precum was a little more noticeable this time around, and she was all about it. She used one hand to steady herself and the other to grip the base of his cock. She ran her hand up and down the length of him that she couldn't quite reach and she moaned in contentment. She began to bob her head up and down as she felt Hak shift a little. Suddenly, she felt her pussy being spread by his fingers once more as she kissed the tip of his member She sucked the tip of his cock and started to pump her hand up and down a little faster. "Shit, princess. You're still soaking wet," he whispered. He pulled her up to kiss her and he enjoyed tasting himself on her lips. "I'm going to come if you keep this up." Hak looked into her eyes, wanting to ask if she dared go further, but afraid to know the answer. Before he could ask though, Yona's arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him. A second later, she was in his lap and slowly lowering herself onto his hard cock. "Mmph. Oh, Hak!" Even three fingers weren't a match for his girth. Hak seemed to be aware of this and he steadied her by gripping her waist. She was about halfway down on him, and he loved how he could see himself disappearing into her. "Fuck, princess." He took a deep breath in to steady his nerves, and she sat, fully taking the rest of him with a low gasp. Hak could feel his cock twitch as he adjusted to her tightness. After a few seconds, she was making experimental movements. She ground her hips in small circles, letting him slip out ever so slightly before taking him back in. He had honestly expected her to take more time to adjust, but he was definitely not complaining. This felt like heaven. He wrapped one arm around her waist more tightly and kissed her as his other hand found her left breast and squeezed. She moaned and started grinding against him a little faster. She broke their kiss as she placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself most of the way off of him before letting herself drop back down with a cry, impaling herself on his cock. She repeated the movement again, this time letting him slide fully out before slamming back down. She smiled and repeated it again and again, gradually picking up the pace until her legs started to shake. Hak noticed her legs starting to falter and he grabbed her ass, holding her against him.  
"You like that princess? Then you'll love this." Hak flipped her onto her back without losing their connection and spread her knees wide. He pulled out partway and thrust back in, with his hands on her knees, keeping her spread for him. He thrust as deeply as he could possibly go, relishing her long, held- out moan. He pulled himself all the way out and thrust in deeply once more, being careful not to get too rough with her. Yona caught his gaze as she shifted her head to the side. "Hak? You can go harder…I won't break, you know." Ah. There were those magical words again. Hak smirked and adjusted his grip. "Okay, but don't say you didn't ask for it, then." And with that, he slammed into her, hard and deep, enjoying her cries of pleasure. He rammed his cock into her over and over, till he could feel he was getting close. He rubbed her clit as he thrust in and out, savoring each grunt and whimper coming from his princess below him. Yona started to roll her hips more and more with each of Hak's thrusts, which were getting wilder by the minute.  
"Ah! Hak, come… for me…" Yona's second climax left her thrusting up against him sporadically. Feeling her pulse around him, Hak let go with a groan, cumming inside her. He let himself fall forward onto his hands as he kissed her forehead and flipped them over so she was lying on his chest. If the world could stop turning now, that'd be perfect.


End file.
